


Blank Dossier Form From the movie

by ha_nothanks



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Character, Dossier, Uncle Dossier, form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_nothanks/pseuds/ha_nothanks
Summary: NOT A FICLiterally just the blank version of the Dossiers at the end of the film, in the end credits.





	Blank Dossier Form From the movie

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly tried my best to get it as accurate as possible. Also, I know this isn't a fic- and I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> I've watched the end credits... SO MANY TIMES NOW.
> 
> And I hope someone else wanted this as much as I do.

  
Link to tinyupload : [# CLICK HERE #](http://s000.tinyupload.com/index.php?file_id=09894678172442736339) For the document version

 


End file.
